


Turtleneck

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Accidental Confession, Hickeys, Highschool AU, M/M, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out of Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Maxie comes to school wearing a turtleneck underneath his uniform, and only Archie knows the reason why, which he finds absolutely hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

> You might find that Archie may speak a little too pirate-y... I may have tried too hard here. Also, I haven’t written anything in quite a while, so forgive me if I’m a little rusty getting back into it.  
> Also, I used their Japanese names as their surnames, something that's been done before but I thought I'd mention it anyway.  
> Meh, oh well. Enjoy, regardless :)

Archie could barely contain his laughter when Maxie walked into the classroom that morning. He clasped a hand against his mouth and tried to hide the fact that he was laughing so much, but the shaking of his body gave him away; his friends thought he was crying at first, until lifted his hand away to reveal the grin hidden underneath. Not one of them knew what had ticked him so much- no one except for the butt of his laugher, Maxie, who was sitting front facing and ramrod straight at his desk, face burning red in embarrassment as he heard Archie's laughter from across the room.   
  
The reason as to why Archie was laughing so hard, and that Maxie was so embarrassed, was the fact that the redhead was wearing a turtleneck under his uniform. His collar was upturned in an attempt to hide it, but that just served to make the image more amusing to Archie, who knew the real reason why he was wearing it in the first place.   
  
The day before during last period, Archie had persuaded Maxie to join him in the PE storeroom cupboard for a bit of fun whilst skiving off lessons in order to do so. For Archie this sort of behaviour was expected, as he was known to be a bit of a delinquent, but for Maxie, if found out, would come as a total shock, as he was an all round grade-A student, and the top of their class.   
  
"A-Archie! Stop- ngh!"  
  
"Chill, Maxie. No one'll find us here."   
  
"B-B-But- oh Arceus, that does feel good...!"  
  
Archie smirked and pulled back from Maxie's neck to look up at the other teen, who was blushing furiously. He was probably a bad influence on Maxie, but he honestly didn't care. Maxie had always liked Archie, and after finding out that the feeling was mutual, neither wanted to waste any lost time.   
  
Archie reached up to loosen his tie a little then sat back as he watched Maxie shift in his lap. His eyes drifted down as a certain part of his boyfriend brushed against his thigh and his smirk increased.   
  
"Do I excite ya that much? I was only kissing yer neck." He couldn't help but tease, only to receive a flustered look in return. Maxie's jaw dropped open in shock, as if the suggestion was unthinkable, but he couldn't deny what his own body felt towards the boy in front of him, and with what he was doing to his neck just now.   
  
"Sh-shut up, idiot!" Maxie snapped, hands flying to cover his apparent growing arousal and tilting his head down so that his mid-length red hair flopped over his eyes to cover them. He heard a low chuckle before feeling two hands place themselves either side of his face, and then pull it up slightly so that he was looking at Archie.   
  
"It's fine. A natural reaction, Max." He shrugged. "And to be honest I don't blame ya at all, I mean, it is _me_ yer here with." He replied smugly. Maxie's eye twitched at the shortened version of his name before he lightly brushed Archie's hands away.   
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that? And don't flatter yourself too much... It's just a natural body reaction." He glanced off to the side, his flushed expression remaining present but with the addition of his lower lip jutting out slightly in annoyance. Archie chuckled again and leant against the wall behind him, moving his hands to cushion his head.  
  
"Am I not allowed to give ya a nickname?" He shut one eye and turned his head to the side slightly as he regarded his boyfriend with a lazy smirk. He could feel him shaking a little against his legs, but knew from experience that it was just because all of this was so new to him. Archie was Maxie's first boyfriend, and vise-versa, although Archie had been with girls before unlike Maxie, who was totally new to all of this. "There's no need to be shy, Maxie. It's only me here. No one’s gonna come in on us, I promise."   
  
"That's not why I'm nervous..." Maxie said quietly, still refusing to look at Archie, who raised an inquisitive eyebrow.   
  
"Oh? So the Great-Maxie _does_ admit he's nervous then?"   
  
"Be quiet..." Maxie rolled his eyes. Archie was probably never going to let him forget the time when they were younger, and Maxie would only refer to himself that way. "As I was saying, I'm not nervous because of where we are... Even though it's highly probable we _are_ going to get caught... I'm nervous because... It's you I'm with."   
  
Archie's eyes opened wide and he blinked in surprise. "Yer nervous... Because yer in here with me?"   
  
Maxie nodded, his face heating up more in embarrassment as he continued to avoid his boyfriend's gaze. "Look, you know how much I like you... A-and you know I have never done this sort of thing before so... Of course I am going to be nervous."   
  
Archie smiled sympathetically and reached up to hook his hand around Maxie's neck to bring him closer. Maxie jumped a little in surprise at the move, but soon settled down as he felt lips connect with his own. He sighed and started to kiss Archie back, moving his hands from hiding his crotch to rest around the darker haired boy's shoulders. He reached up behind Archie's head in an attempt to pull off the blue bandana he wore, but found it was knotted too tight. Archie pulled back with an amused frown.   
  
"What're ya doing?"   
  
"Trying to take that stupid thing off. I... I like your hair. I don't know why you cover it up."   
  
Archie's eyebrow rose. "It looks cool, that's why."  
  
"No it doesn't." Maxie replied straight away, adjusting his glasses to show he was making a point. Archie pouted.   
  
"Yeah it does. Yer just jealous of my awesomeness!"   
  
"Uh-huh..." Maxie said unconvincingly. "Sure."   
  
Archie narrowed his eyes, and before either could say anything more on the matter, he picked Maxie up and laid him down flat on the ground. Maxie let out a small yelp, his eyes widening as he watched Archie climb on top of him and lean over to bring his face down to his neck. He pulled the collar to the side to expose his skin and bared his teeth moments before biting him.   
  
Maxie grunted as he felt Archie's teeth sink lightly into his neck, which changed to a small moan as he felt the other teen start to suck.   
  
"A-Archie!" He gasped, squirming slightly underneath him as he felt Archie switch to another spot, and then another. "What are you-"   
  
"Marking ya." Archie replied in-between his third and forth mark. "Also for saying my bandana was stupid. Payback."   
  
"How is this- payback?" Maxie tried to push Archie's head away, but wasn't able to as Archie switched from sucking to kissing, and made Maxie practically melt under him. "Ffffuuu-"  
  
"Maxie!" Archie sat up suddenly, causing Maxie to groan in annoyance at the sudden lack of contact and glare up at him. "Were you about to swear?"   
  
"What? Of course I wasn't." He denied. "Now come back down here or I'll do something that'll make you regret pulling away."   
  
Archie grinned and moved back down so that he hovered over Maxie once more. He leant down so that his mouth hovered teasingly close to the others but not quite touching. "A very tempting offer. I'll take ya up on that."   
  
"Please do." Maxie all but whispered against his mouth, before reaching up to grab the front of his shirt and pull them both together again.   
  
And that was the reason why Maxie had turned up the next day wearing a turtleneck under his uniform: to hide Archie's un-faded hickeys. It was also the time when people had started to speculate about the two, because of what happened a minute or so after Maxie had walked in.   
  
Archie was still laughing his head off, and by now had attracted the attention of the whole class, who were looking around at once another in an attempt to find out what the tanned boy found so funny. Maxie didn't turn and look at him though, and was growing angrier by the second.   
  
Just as one of his friends noticed and started to walk over to him, Maxie stood abruptly and stormed over to Archie's seat. When Archie opened his eyes and noticed Maxie approaching him, he couldn't help but smile at first, that is, until he saw the murderous expression on his face. His humoured laughter faded into the nervous kind before fading into silence as his expression switched to guilt. All eyes were curiously watching as the scene played out, which both Archie and Maxie seemed to forget about as they were talking to one another.   
  
"Stop laughing, Archie, this isn't funny!"   
  
"Oh I dunno," Archie sat back in his chair and grinned, despite knowing that he was most likely going to get murdered for it. "Seems pretty funny to me."   
  
Maxie's eye twitched in annoyance. "Oh really now? Well it is your own damn fault this happened anyway, so you need to take responsibility!"   
  
"Take responsibility? It's not like I got ya pregnant or anything."   
  
Maxie opened his mouth as if to say more on the matter, but it was then that he noticed all eyes in the classroom were on them now, but they were also whispering to one another, asking what Archie had done to make Maxie so upset. They were also questioning why the two of them would even have a need to interact in the first place, as they were two very different people. His face tinted red again, as he moved closer to Archie's desk and spoke to him quieter.   
  
"We'll talk about this later. But know that I am really annoyed at you." He said, and Archie shrugged in return.   
  
"Alright, Max. I'm sorry. Ya know I lov-" he abruptly cut himself off by slapping a hand to his mouth with his eyes open wide in shock and blushed. Maxie reacted in a similar way, taking a step back and blushing hard again as he set Archie a startled look. Unfortunately for them, people over heard what Archie was about to say and they was a chorus of 'oooh's around the room.   
  
"Sh-shut up!" Maxie snapped, before turning sharply and returning swiftly to his seat.   
  
"Aw, _Max_ , aren't you going to say 'I love you' back?" One of Archie's friends teasingly called out from across the classroom. The whole class snickered and Archie grew more embarrassed than he was before. He stood up quickly from his desk and grabbed their shoulder.   
  
"Oi, leave him al-" Archie started to say firmly, glancing over at Maxie who hadn't turned back once during what his friend had said, but was cut off as he spoke regardless.   
  
"Don't call me that, no one’s allowed to call me that. _Especially_ imbeciles like Aogiri." He said coldly, pushing his glasses up his nose as if to make a point. Archie felt his heart drop at those words, thinking 'shit, I really messed up. Aw man, he's gonna hate me now...'  
  
As he sat back down with a sigh, the teacher came into the classroom and calmed everyone down, forcing them all to return to their desks. Archie spent most of the lesson sulking and looking out the window, ignoring his friends who kept sending him suggestive looks about what he'd almost confessed to everyone.   
  
He jumped a little as his phone vibrated inside his trouser pocket, and as the teacher's back was turned he quickly sneaked a peak, surprised that it was from Maxie.   
  
**_/I'm still mad at you. I will have my revenge; mark my words, Archibald...  
_**

 

 

 ** _And I love you too./_**    
  
Archie's eyes widened at the last part of that text and he glanced over at Maxie as if to get confirmation. He caught the other teen glancing inconspicuously back at him, then blushing slightly and turning back to the front when he noticed Archie looking back. Archie smirked and sat back in his seat, pocketing his phone and unable to stop smiling for the rest of the lesson.   
  
That was the first time either of them had said the L word to one another. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. Now they just had to take the class's teasing and grin and bear it. 

_**End.** _


End file.
